You'll Always Be The One
by Angelics-d
Summary: SPOILERS ALERT, YAOI. The son of swordians found some interesting photos and definitely approached his father to ask. How will Stan react and explain it to Kyle? StanxLion. mild Kylex? Rated T for safety.


**You'll Always be the One**

Author: Angelics-d

Pairings: StanxLion at the moment

Rating: T for now.. maybe changed as chapters goes by ;

Summary: The son of our Swordian heroes found an interesting photo and he ask his father about it.

Warning: Tales of Destiny 2 SPOILERS! It's going to spoil things about a certain character in Tales of Destiny 2 and also the ending! If you haven't play or have but not ended yet and don't like spoilers, I recommended you not to read this fic. And this is a yaoi fic, means boy's love stuff (It's plain on the pairing, isn't it? ;; ), don't read if you don't like it, I already warn you.. English is not my mother language so.. there might be grammatical errors ;

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine.. they're Namco's.. even though I want one. (kicked)

'_blahblah' _– thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hidden Photos 

It's almost noon, but the blond haired kid haven't found what he was looking for. Kyle Dunamis, a 10 years old boy, gave an irritated look at the big bookshelf in front of him. "Just where the hell did Mom put that book?" the kid mumbled. He had spent hours looking for his favorite book, the one telling about swordians heroic battle. He always love that story because his parents-especially the father he adored so much, but his father was too shy to tell him the story on his own, even to his own son. It seems like he always try to avoid every chance of talking about his adventure.

"Atta!" Kyle chirped happily as he pulled a thick book from the second line of the shelf, only causing the other books in the same line to fell… on him. "Whoops.." And he successfully landed on the floor, buried in a pile of books as thick as a dictionary.

"Ite-te-te.." The blond sat up with all his strength, making the books on him to fell to his side. That's when his azure eyes caught something popping up from one of the books. "Huh? What's this?" he asked himself as he pulled it out.

There's a skinny teenager around 17 years old with blue suit in it. The shiny black haired teen got a simple smile on the cute face, making a slight pink trace on Kyle's cheek. "Kawaii.." the boy blurted out. _'Looks like Mom. Hn? On the background.. Isn't it the Sakura tree Mom always telling?'_ thought the young blond as he recall how enthusiastic his mother was when she told him about the Sakura trees in one of the city she had visited. _'It should be in Noischtat then.'_ The boy decided as he sure that the pink tree is a Sakura tree.

Kyle put the photo in his pocket before he started to put the books back to the shelf. It didn't last long as some other photos fell from the same book he found the first one. "There's some more?" he asked himself as he picked them up. There's another photo of the violet eyes teen, slightly looking at the photographer yet still backing him, as though the teen just realized that there's someone taking photos. "Haha, this one is cuter!" commented the innocent boy as his azure eyes trailed to another one.

In the next photo, he found his father-in young age, standing side by side with the teen. Their happy smiling face made Kyle grinned unconsciously. "Here's the last one." He said to himself, analyzing a group photo.

"…? Isn't this one Mom?" The azure eyes stopped at his father's figure. The same black haired teen on his left and a girl, a bit older than the teen, on his right-which Kyle recognized as his mother. "If this one is Mom.. So?"

Realizing that wondering won't answer his question, the boy dashed out of the storage with the photos in his pocket.

To be continued

* * *

A/N: Ng.. okay, that's it for now. I'm sorry if I got some things wrong here, especially the background since I don't really remember how the Dunamis house looks like anymore TT; But I'll be looking for references. And this is my first fic about ToD.. hopefully it went well 

If you find some errors in this fic, don't be shy to tell me because I'll be really grateful And reviews will also be accepted happily

Terminology:

1) Atta: Found it/ There it is!

2) Ite : Ouch

3) Kawaii : So cute

Thanks for reading

Angelics-d

Next chapter: Kyle definitely approached his Dad right away. How will Stan react and explain to his son?


End file.
